In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. As the reliance on digitally-stored data increases, organizations increasingly seek flexible and affordable storage solutions. To this end, some organizations may store data on distributed scale-out storage systems. Distributed scale-out storage systems may allow administrators to add new storage devices to a storage backend while providing a unified view of storage (e.g., exposing a single named data repository), thereby facilitating the scalable expansion of storage and potentially minimizing configuration tasks.
To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. However, traditional backup systems may perform poorly when backing up data stored on distributed scale-out storage systems. For example, traditional backup systems may take too long backing up large data sets stored on distributed scale-out storage systems and/or may require large amounts of expensive hardware for performing the backup.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for backing up large distributed scale-out data systems.